Mr & Mrs Lyon
by QueenJessicaPearson
Summary: A series of one-shots, drabbles, ficlets and what not starring our favorite Lyon couple; Cookie and Lucious. Ratings may vary check out for that. Next up; Little Girl.
1. Birthday

A/N I know yall saw that Emmy photoshoot w/ Taraji and Terrence right? RIGHT. It was the most amazing thing ever. Well, that's where this fic series came from. I hate Lucious so much on the show but I'll be damned if Taraji&Terrence's chemistry is so strong you can't help but to root for Cookie and Lucious am I right? I know I hate myself too. But lets just pretend we don't hate Lucious, humor me for a few small one-shots that revolve around King and Queen Lyon, will you?

I don't own them. Wish I could own half of Cookie's wardrobe and confidence. No beta, I made all the mistakes. All of them.

First up: Birthday. Takes place sometime after 1.08. Anika never saw them so there' that too. Enjoy!

* * *

Over the years Cookie grew to hate birthdays. For her it was just another reminder of how long she's spent her life locked away. How much time she spent away from her family, time away from the outside world and time away from life. It wasn't always like that. Before she went away, she looked forward to her birthday, handwritten cards from her babies, a song or two from Lucious- followed by some mind-blowing sex. It was one of her favorite holidays. But, after spending 17 years locked up with the worst of them, her birthday only reminded her how much older she was getting, being away from who and what she loved.

So when she walked into Empire on the crisp November morning she wasn't expecting anything. She wanted to get through the day without a reminder or mention of what the day was. When she got to her office she was met with a single cup of coffee sitting on her desk, as she approached she picked it up with careful trepidation. She turned the cup in her hands as she read the side of the cup; _Happy Birthday Cookie! – P_. Of course Porsha knew, the girl was so damn nosey. Hopefully, she could keep the information to her damn self and not make a show out of it. She shed her coat and was preparing to sit down when she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Ms. Lyon?"

"Oh hey Malcolm. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know the security team will be over today to install the cameras, is there a time you prefer? We could do it this afternoon or wait till you're around this evening?"

"I don't know if I can trust you." She smiled.

"I'll personally see to it that your home is safe, I'll even stick around and show you how it works." He winked at her.

She laughed. "This afternoon is fine. " She reached into her pocket pulling out a key handing it to him. "If you steal anything, I _will_ kill you." She deadpanned.

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted her with a smile, and turned to leave. "Oh, and Ms. Lyon," Cookie lifted her head up to look at him, "Happy Birthday." Cookie's mouth dropped open as he walked out her office, he knew too? _Who else in the damn office knew?_

She got her answer as she breezed through the day with ease. No one had mentioned it; minus the text Jamal sent offering to take her out for dinner on Friday. She got a phone call from Carol singing an out of tune version of The Birthday Song and a text message from Puma that made her blush. That man would _never_ give up.

Other than that no one said a word. There was one person she was banking on remembering though, and while it shouldn't have, it was bothering her that he hadn't said a thing. They had two meeting together, passed each other at least 6 times in the hallway and even shared small talk in the elevator and not one word. What made it especially frustrating was the not so simple fact that they were still fucking, even after she made the point of "no nookie" until he dropped Anika. Yet, here she was three weeks later still messing around with an engaged man. Though on her part, she told Lucious its not cheating because "they were married once." So of course he couldn't mention that it was Cookie's birthday, if he did Anika would know and when he tried to give her the old "I'm working late tonight" line she wouldn't believe him. At least that's what she told herself.

So imagine her surprise when she strolled into her office in the late afternoon to see a huge box on her desk. She looked around and closed to door so no one could see. It was wrapped in a deep maroon and she couldn't wait to tear it apart. When she opened it she was met with 4 other packages. The first; a Chanel bag she'd been dying to have. The second; a simple black pair of Christian Louboutin pumps. The third; an overly expensive cheetah bra and thong from La Pearla. The fourth; a maroon Hervé Léger bandage knit dress. At the bottom of the huge box a card was tapped to the bottom she snacked it off with a smile, already knowing who it was from. _Here's to not looking a day over 25. Wear this and meet me at 6:30 pm at the address below. Don't be late. I'll know if you're not wearing the underwear. Lucious._ She looked at her watch as it read 5 o'clock she had an hour to get home get ready and head out she welcomed the challenge, texting Malcolm on her way to let him know they'd have to reschedule her security plans. She arrived at the restaurant promptly at 6:30 and was surprised to find she was the only one there. On sight waiters had taken her coat, had a glass of champagne in her hand and led her to the small table in the center. There was a glow from the candlelight that was in the centerpiece and rose petals scattered all about. It was absolutely cheesy and she loved every bit of it.

The lights started to dim and Cookie began to look around having no sight of Lucious yet and it was awfully quiet. Then, she heard the faint playing of music and noise coming from something that sounded like a microphone.

Just then a single spotlight appeared in the corner to reveal Lucious backed by a full band playing "When We Get Married" by Larry Graham. Bringing her back to when he first played the same song for her birthday those 30 years ago. Changing the lyrics to fit their situation telling her he was going to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. Instantly tears welled into her eyes and she watched him move towards her. He held his hand out to her and pulled her to dance, she graciously accepted.

"You remembered." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist.

"How could I forget." He grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, I don't know. 17 years in prison without a word, I just assumed."

"Come on Cookie lets keep the mood happy."

"I am. I am. I just really thought you'd forgotten."

"I could never forget the day my soul mate was brought into the world."

"Soulmate huh? What about _Annnika_?" She drew her name out with a scowl, which caused Lucious to chuckle and kiss her, as he smoothly deflected her question.

"You remember your 16th birthday wish?"

"Sorta."

"I do, you told me you wanted me to take you to Paris. You wanted the cliché experience. French pastries, paintings, sex on the Eifel tower." She slapped his arm.

"I don't remember _that_." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, right must have been me. "

"I remember now. You told me absolutely not."

"That's because I was stupid then."

"I'd argue you're still stupid now." She laughed and he playfully bit her lip.

"Well, I guess I'll take my stupid self and my stupid tickets to Paris and go home."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me woman."

"You didn't."

Lucious pulled two tickets from his pocket and waved them in front of her, they stopped dancing. She grabbed them out his hands and read them, her hands shaking.

"Oh my God! LUCIOUS!" She squealed pressed her mouth against his, coaxing his mouth open until their tongues could meet. Lucious reluctantly pulled back to catch his breath. "Damn woman."

She smiled. "Sorry. I just. Are you serious? We're going to Paris? Together?" Lucious nodded at her.

"Yes. You and me, Cookie Monster." She jabbed his arm at the mention of the nickname. She smile quickly turned to a frown when a realization with her.

"We can't go to Paris, Lucious."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because. You're with Anika and there is no way in hell she'd let you go to Paris alone with me. Plus, when we go to Paris I want us to be together."

"We are together. We together right now aint we?"

"That's not what I meant Lucious. I don't want to be the one you are sneaking around with, I want to be able to walk around freely with you, go out with people around, kiss you in public. Not sneak around fucking in the bathroom on the 17th floor because no one goes there. I deserve more than that Lucious." She handed the tickets back to him.

"I suppose you are right." He took the tickets and put them back in his pockets, only to reach for something in his suit jacket.

"I know it wasn't the we planned but when does anything we do go as planned. So here it is."

He got down on one knee in front of Cookie and pulled out a box opening it to reveal a huge white gold, yellow and white cut diamond ring.

"Lucious what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing woman, stop asking so many damn questions."

"Lucious you can't."

"Cookie shut up and let me talk."

"I know I haven't been the greatest, I know you felt like I didn't care about you after leaving you in prison all those years, but Cookie you've got to know I love you more than life itself. Thinking about spending the rest of my life without you constantly drives me crazy and I couldn't think of any other woman I'd rather have by my side. I've made mistakes, and fucked up a lot but my heart has and will always be with you. So on today November 17th, 2014 I ask you Loretha "Cookie" Lyon, will you marry me. Again?"

"But Anika?"

"I-as you put it- "ditched the bitch"."

"You did not."

"Did so. Which is where this bruise came from." She looked to see the small cut on his forehead she didn't notice before.

"You're serious?"

"Completely serious, and madly in love with you. So, what do you say?"

She bent down to look him in the eyes, seeing that they were sincere.

"Of course I will."

Lucious slid the ring on her finger and stood up, grabbing her face pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I love you too, Lucious." She smiled against his lips. The song changed to something more upbeat to fit the mood as Lucious glided her along the dance floor.

"Wait, I have a question?" She asked.

"Shoot."

"How do you know if I'm wearing the underwear?" She smirked.

His lips curved into a smile.

"So you disregarded my wishes and wore another pair."

"No baby, I did you one better. I'm not wearing underwear at all."

Lucious eyes darkened as she untangled her arms around his neck and began to walk away.

"I have to go to the ladies room, care to join?" She laughed as she ascended the steps.


	2. Reunion

A/N: This is the infamous Cookie/Lucious hook-up revisited. Enjoyyyyy.

* * *

She took the news hard. She didn't even hear they boys wish her a goodnight, she didn't feel Jamal kiss her forehead and tell her it would be okay, she didn't hear Lucious tell most of his staff they could leave early for the night. She felt numb. _Lucious was dying._

Part of her should be happy; this man was nothing like the Lucious she once knew and part of her hated him. However, it would never outweigh the part in her heart that loved them man to no end. The father of her children, the love of her life. She felt pathetic now as she sat there, head in her hands desperately trying to blink the tears away. She felt a light touch and her should as Lucious brought her a glass of brandy and cut the stereo on.

She immediately recognized the tune as "You're So Beautiful" blared on the system behind them.

"You remember this?" He asked smiling at her.

She returned his smile with a nod, swirling the glass around in her hand. Her smile faded a little as she remembered some of the songs unpleasant memories. Lucious raised his glass to clink with her own.

"You said some really nice things about me back there. Kinda made me feel good."

She rolled her eyes as he continued.

"Especially hearing that from you."

"Why are you acting so surprised?" She threw back at him.

"Cuz I don't know. I feel like I owe you."

Against her better judgment she sighed, exasperated, "Why do you have to owe me Lucious. This was my dream too, remember?"

"Yeah. I mean you saw it way before I did. The day I hit my first single you said that we're about to change the music business forever… baby." He laughed.

"That's because I know you. I know what your capable of," no matter how hard she tried to contain them, the tears that shined in her eyes threatened to fall.

"That's why you gotta beat this Lucious, you're gonna beat this, because I can't lose you again." She could no longer hide them, as the tears flowed freely from her eyes for Lucious to see. As much as she wanted to hate the man, knowing his condition made her heart ache. 17 years apart from the man did a number on her, now she was back and this time his absence in her life would be final. _That_ , she was not expecting.

"You have me now." He took the glass from her hand and put it on the coffee table. "Lets not lose this moment. My I have this dance my love?" He didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed her hand to pull her up.

She offered him a light smile and used the sleeve of her dress to wipe away the tears, when they were face to face again Lucious brought his handkerchief to wipe away the rest with a smile.

She put her hand on his shoulder and he held her close, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"This was always a good song."

"You know it was about you."

"You always did it for me." She slowly looked up to look him in the eye and he returned her gaze.

"You never stopped doing it for me."

She sucked in a breath at the implications of his words. She saw the look in his eyes, and she knew that look all to well. It was the look Lucious Lyon gave when he wanted something, when he had to have it, and would stop at nothing to get it.

This time, it was her that he wanted. As he got closer, Cookie closed her eyes feeling his breath against her and he moved to kiss her. It was quick and soft. She opened her eyes to see him staring back at her, seeking her approval to go further.

She didn't remember who it was that reached first but it didn't matter, because if the first kiss was gentle and soft this kiss was the opposite. It was urgent, both of them clawing at each other's clothes. She felt his hands grab her waist to pull her in closer than she already was; her hands gripping the back of his head change the angle of their kiss. A clashing of tongues and teeth, their bodies melting together even with the barrier of their clothes.

She doesn't know how much time exactly had passed by but they were interrupted by a small cough.

Juanita.

They broke apart, even though there was no use she'd already caught them in the act and if she was surprised she surely didn't show it.

"Lola's asleep." She stood then staring at them before Lucious spoke up.

"Thank you Juanita. You can go home, and don't worry about tomorrow. Go ahead and take the day off." Juanita looked at him suspiciously then looked back at Cookie who was shifting on her feet uncomfortably. "Let me walk you to the door." Lucious left Cookies side to walk with Juanita, probably convincing her not to say anything to Anika. _Anika._ The thought of the other woman but Cookie back into reality. Lucious wasn't her husband anymore and he shared this house with someone else, someone that wasn't her. Someone that got to live the life she should have been living. And just like that Cookie was angry all over again. She picked up the glass and downed the amber liquid, looking around for her coat and purse so she could leave.

"Sorry about that, where were we-" Lucious stopped in his tracks when he saw Cookie gathering her things.

"Cookie what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Home." She was still looking for her bag in his couch anything to avoid looking at him.

"Home? You can't leave we were in the middle of something."

She finally found her purse and moved to brush past him. "Yeah, the middle of making a huge mistake I have to go." She felt his hand on her upper arm as he stopped her just short of the front door.

"No, you can't Cookie. I need you." He stepped closer invading her personal space.

"You don't need me Lucious, this is just your way of manipulating me to get what you want." He leaned forward, rubbing his nose against her cheek.

"No Cookie. I need you." His breath was hot on her neck and she internally cursed when his mouth connected with a spot on her neck that he knew would weaken her resolve. Just like that, she dropped her coat and purse on the floor and moved his face to her mouth.

He kicked her belongings to the side and he grabbed behind her legs to lift her against the door, she locked her ankles around his back. She tore her mouth away from his.

"You need me. Show me." She looked him dead in the eyes and he slowly put her back down before capturing her lips again. Moving backwards he walked with her in his arms, down the narrow hallways, up the stairs their lips never separating. They stumbled up a few of the steps and bumped into a few walls, but never left each other in their trek to his master bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot and reached for her and once again lifting her up, before tossing her on the bed. She squealed and he moved to stand in between her legs, taking off his suit jacket. She kicked both of her shoes off, landing somewhere in the large room and he leaned down to kiss her again pushing her back further against his pillows. He settled himself between her legs, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck causing them both to laugh.

"You're still ticklish." He smiled down at her.

"Very much so." She laughed as he continued to tickle her. He missed her laughter. This is how it always was between the two of them. Passionate, urgent, and playful.

"I missed you." Cookie whispered so soft he almost couldn't hear her. He leaned down to kiss her again, biting on her bottom lip.

Cookie reached around to pull his undershirt from out of his pants and tossed it over his head and threw it. Her nails raked his back, relishing the warmth of his skin.

Lucious moved to the hem of her dress and Cookie arched her butt off the bed so he could pull it up and off her body. The dress joined the other lost items and he looked at her again, clad in nothing a matching leopard print bra and underwear set. For it to have been 17 years Cookie looked just as good as he remembered.

"What?" She noticed him staring.

"Nothing, you look. You look amazing."

"I know." She smirked. "I look way better without them though." She whispered seductively and he believed her. She reached down between them and unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down with her feet. That always turned him on.

"You still got it huh?"

Her hand reached out to grab his dick and he sucked in a breath, her hand moved up and down in a familiar rhythm and Lucious dropped more of his weight on her. Not to be outdone, Lucious reached behind her back and unclasped her bra tossing it aside. His mouth began its treacherous journey down her neck, across the valley of her breasts and finally to her right nipple where he bit down lightly, followed by his tongue to soothe any pain. While giving her breasts the attention the needed he removed her hand from his dick and reached down to insert two fingers in her. She gasped and immediately tightened around him.

"Damn girl." He said through gritted teeth, he could feel her muscles clench the wetness she produced.

Cookie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I mean has been 17 years, Lucious."

17 long ass years she thought. Cookie had penalty of options while in prison to be honest, but she never took that chance. Not counting when she found out bitches were smuggling in vibrators and shit, she had to have her piece. A girls got her needs. But other than that no matter how many offers she got from the follow inmates that said they could "turn her out" and even the male guards and staff who boasted to "beat it up", she always declined. In her mind it just didn't feel right.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she no longer felt nothing any more and opened her eyes to Lucious staring at her.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I want to make sure you're ready, you sure you want to do this?"

"Am I sure?" She was getting angry. Angry and horny. "Lucious Lyon, I'm already here butt ass naked in your bed, horny as hell so yes I'm ready. And I swear to God, if you don't fu-" She never got to say anything else because Lucious entered her with a thrust deep enough to elicit and loud scream from the back of her throat that he effectively silenced when he pressed his lips to hers.

"You still talking shit huh?" He gritted as he began to move within her. She locked her legs around his hips as he drove himself deep. She couldn't move, she could barely speak aside from a string of curses, a deep moan here or there, the sound seemed to have left her body, it was _that_ good.

"You were saying."

'Shut up Lucious." She managed to spit out. "Just. Keep. Moving." He did as was told. When she said deeper, he would change the angle hitting spots that were all too familiar. She came. When she said harder, he put extra weight behind his thrusts the sound of smacking bodies could be heard. She came. When she said faster, he moved her to the edge of the bed and pushed her legs back as far as they would go, moving at the speed of lightning. For a third time she came. This time he joined her and pulled the covers back, moving behind her wrapping his arms around his waist.

They laid in silence, breathing heavily trying to regain their composure.

"Did I show you how much I needed you?" Lucious spoke against her neck, tracing the tattoo there with his tongue.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"I like this." He said referring to the tattoo. "It's new?"

"Yeah, I got it about a month ago."

"It's sexy." He smiled against her neck before kissing down her spine to the other one on her lower back. "Just. Like. You."

He swiftly moved so he was on top of her, she felt the weight of his dick on her thigh and she sighed. Equally tired and aroused she smiled up at him.

"Ready for round two?" He smiled and disappeared below the covers.

If the first time was urgent and hurried the second round was everything but. It was slow and sensual; Lucious took his sweet time exploring every part of her body. Re-familiarizing himself with every curve, scar, and tattoo. They battled for control with Cookie ultimately on the losing end, because she wound up on her back again with Lucious moving atop her at an antagonizing slow pace. Drawing her orgasm out, as long as he could. The only thing that mattered in that room was the two of them. They didn't even hear the front door open, or hear Anika call out Lucious' name. They didn't hear the tapping of heels as she ascended the stairs and they definitely didn't hear a slight creaking of the bedroom door when Anika opened it lightly.

"Fuck, Cookie you feel so good." Lucious uttered through gritted teeth, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Cookie simply smiled in satisfaction her nails dragging down his back. "Shit, I missed this."

"See why you should have waited, she'll never be as good as me baby." At the mention of the other woman Lucious pushed himself deeper, causing Cookies head to lean sideways and she opened her eyes. She was met with a pair looking right back at her. _Boo Boo Kitty_. Cookie gave her a smirk and she bit her lip, moving her hand between her and Lucious to give her the relief she was looking for. Looking Anika dead in the eyes as she came.

"She'll never be as good as me."


	3. Hello

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me motivated. So here's the third installment called: Hello. It's a pre-show fic about Lucious/Cookie first meeting. Just a few things.

Cookie & Lucious are 15 & 17 respectively here and she's in the 10th grade and Lucious isn't in school. It's kind of a continuation from my story Broken Promises when she tells Malcolm her moms boyfriend had her running the streets that young.

* * *

"Yo! Cookie get in here!"

She could tell by the bass in his voice it wasn't going to be good news. She put her history book down, and bolted down the wooden stairs, nearly tripping as she raced to the living room.

Montrell was sitting there on the couch with his boy Dame, his feet propped up and a beer in his hand.

"Yes." She knew better than to answer with what or he'd go into a whole spiel about her disrespecting him and Cookie simply didn't have the time.

"You know this nigga named Lucious that go to your school?"

Cookie scrunched up her face. "Don't nobody named Lucious go to my school."

"Stop lying to me little girl."

"I ain't lying to you. He don't go to my school, I would know if a boy named Lucious went to MLK, Trell."

"You heard that name before."

"Yeah I heard it but I don't know him. Why you wanna know?"

"Cuz that little nigga don't know how this shit works."

"He selling over here?"

"That's the word on the street. That lil nigga getting a little too money hungry, going into everybody hoods."

"So, what you want me to do?"

"Apparently he's only a little older than you."

"So?"

"So, I ain't gonna kill no kid. Go talk to him and tell him to stay away or we gonna have trouble."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because if I do it imma kill him. Don't you listen?"

"Fine. Whatever. I'll talk to him. Is that all?"

"Yeah."

Cookie turned on her heel to walk back to her room until a thought occurred. She turned back around to look at Montrell.

"What if he tries to kill me?"

"He won't."

"How come you so sure?"

"Because I taught you everything you need to know. Goodnight Cookie."

He was right. Montrell taught Cookie everything. Taught her the ins and outs of the drug game. Never get caught. He taught her how to move in silence, trained her to be the best damn runner the game had ever seen. Or not seen. He taught her how to defend herself. He taught her to hustle, never to settle, always get what you want. Cookie settled back in her room, Carol was fast asleep in the bed across from her. She looked over at the shoebox on the floor in the corner, where she kept her "initiation gift." Montrell also taught her how to shoot, and kill.

* * *

"Bunkie. Bunnnkiieeeee!" Cookie yelled running to catch up the chubby older boy, leaving the corner store.

"Yo! Cooks what's up? What you doing over here?" He looked at her she still had her backpack on and her hair was a little frizzy from all the humidity.

"I can't just come to say hi to my favorite cousin?"

"Not on Thursday's when I know you sneak over to the east side to take those piano classes?"

"I skipped it today."

"You skipped piano?" His eyed widened in shook as he patted her on the back.

"My Cookie is a little rebel."

"Shut up! I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"You friends with that boy Lucious right?"

"Awwww not you too?"

"Whatchu mean?"

"No Cookie. He's off limits. I know that guy to well. I'm not letting you."

"Bunkie you aint my damn daddy, you can't make me do nothing. Plus it's not like that, it's another reason."

"Which is?"

"Grown folk business." She playful bumped his shoulder.

"You ain't grown fool. I'm years older than your baby ass."

"So what? I'm still smarter, and I'm actually going to graduate."

"Imma go back to school."

"On time." Cookie added with a smirk. "But no I need to talk to Lucious, can you set that up?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of it. If it's that drug shit ya'll doing, I'm not in it Cookie, I already told you."

"Come on Bunkie. I can't just go up to him myself, he don't know me."

She gave Bunkie her best puppy dog eyes and pouted. "Pleaaaaaase."

That look was almost as hard for Bunkie to resist as a big mac from Mickey D's.

"Fine. He's having a party tomorrow night. I'll bring you there. Okay?"

"A party?"

"Yes a party."

"What kind of party, like a dance party?"

"Duh Cookie."

"What should I wear? A dress? Shorts?"

"Damn Cookie, I ain't a fashion model. I don't know shit. Just wear clothes. Now get your ass to the bus stop and hurry up and get to those lessons."

"Fine." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Bunkie!" She waved him off and ran to catch her bus.

"Who is that?" Lucious Lyon walked up to Bunkie with Vernon, Daryll, and Rashad by his side.

"Who was who?" Bunkie decided to play dumb.

"That fine girl you was with dummy." Rashad took the bag from Bunkie's hand and started to eat his potato chips. Bunkie tried to reach for the bag, but Rashad kept pulling it away using his 6-foot frame to his advantage.

"Oh that girl. That's my cousin."

"That ain't your cousin." Lucious laughed.

"Yeah she is."

"Then how come she got all the good looks and you don't?" Daryll asked.

"Hilarious." Bunkie replied bitterly before turning to Lucious.

"I hope you don't mind, she wanted to hang out with the fam this weekend but I told her I was going to your party and told her she could come."

"Hell yeah she can come, I'll show her a paaaarty." Rashad began thrusting his hips laughing. Bunkie started to ball his hands into a fist.

"Chill Shad." Lucious turned to Bunkie with a small smile. "Yeah, she can come. But you gotta introduce me."

"No fair! I called dibs." Rashad pouted as they headed back to Lucious'.

"Hey that's my cousin and nobody called dibs. She's off limits to all of you."

"Oh come on Bunkie don't be like that. We can keep it all in the family." Lucious joked.

"I'm serious. She's off limits. I'll introduce you but that's it. No flirting, no touching, no nothing. Got it."

"Yes sir." The boys bust out laughing.

* * *

"Where you going?" Crystal Holloway scolded her oldest daughter from the kitchen.

"Bunkie house." Cookie lied. Her mama let her work. Her mama let her go to school. Her mama even let her go out and sell drugs. What her mama didn't do, was let Cookie go out to parties. Always claimed that going to those parties would slut her up and she didn't have room to bring another baby into the mix. Her mama would let her oldest daughter run the streets with criminals way older than her, but she couldn't party with kids her own damn age. It didn't make no sense to her.

"Okay well. Have fun."

"I will mama." She kissed her on the cheek and made a beeline to the front door.

"Bye Carol, bye D, bye Ash, bye Carl, bye man-man, bye Pookie!" She got to the front door and saw Montrell and Dame smoking on the porch.

"Where you really going little girl?" Montrell asked passing the blunt.

"To handle some business."

"You packin?"

Cookie opened her purse to show him the pistol she kept on her.

"Good girl. Have fun Cooks." He waved as she exited through the gate and down the street. Once she was out of sight, she stopped in between a row of houses to change her clothes. Gone were her sweat pants and T-shirt and instead a white tank-top crop-top with an old pair of faded high waist shorts. She kept her white shoes on and took her purse with her leaving the clothes in a pile out of sight; she'd come back for them when she got back. She was used to switching her outfits by this point.

She looked around and hurried to the bus stop that wasn't near her house just in case her mama wanted to come out and check.

A few bus stops later and she was in Chestnut Hill waiting by the playground for Bunkie.

"Didn't I tell you to wear clothes?"

Cookie looked down at her outfit then back at him. "There are clothes!"

"Barely."

"Whatever, we gonna party or what?" They started walking down the street.

"No that's not why I invited you. You needed to talk to Lucious that's it. I don't want you near a cup, a bud, a line, a nigga nothing. Most of the people here are older than you anyway." He said, as they got closer to Lucious house.

"Bunkie, you act like you 21. You only 17, that's two years older than me, damn."

"It don't matter Cookie. I know these people. You young and you pretty they gonna try slick shit and I'm not in the mood to fight."

"Lucky for you, I am." She pushed him playfully, walking up the steps and knocking on the door. She could hear the music blearing from the basement well before they even got there.

"Girl what you knocking for?" Bunkie pushed the door open and walked in.

The sound was even louder now that they were inside. "His parent's don't care about all this noise?"

"Lucious ain't got no parents." Bunkie walked down the stairs.

"Oh."

"Don't bring it up. He don't like talking about it."

"Okay." As soon as they reached the bottom of the steps the room was so fogged with smoke, Cookie could barely breathe. The basement wasn't very big, but it could damn sure hold a lot. Cookie looked around at all the unfamiliar faces, spotting a crew of girls she recognized from her own school giving her the eye. She immediately wished she had her own crew with her. They were all in skintight dresses that accentuated every curve. Cookie suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Bunkie!" Lucious walked over and dapped him up, his whole crew behind him.

"Hey. Guys this is my cousin Cookie. Cookie these are my homeboys. That's Daryll, Vernon, Rashad and Lucious." Cookie waved at them all her eyes always tracking back at Lucious.

Rashad spoke first. "So they call you Cookie cuz you taste so sweet?"

Bunkie inwardly cringed.

"Um. No, I'm not really into the whole cannibal thing."

Vernon and Lucious laughed, confusing everyone who didn't understand the joke.

"Huh?" Rashad looked at Lucious who was still laughing.

"It went over your head Shad. You should read more." Lucious patted him on the back before moving closer to Cookie.

"I ain't never seen you around before Cookie."

"I stay mostly in Germantown."

"Ah you one of those."

"What does that mean?" She got defensive, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. It's a good thing, I hear nice things about the girls from Germantown.

"Well I don't hear nothing but awful things about the boys from Chestnut Hill."

"Bunkie is from here."

"Exactly, and he's awful." Cookie deadpanned.

"Hey!"

Lucious smiled at Cookie, and she thought she'd melt right there. He was fine. She heard about Lucious and seen him briefly but now being in front of him, his hazel eyes staring into her dark brown ones completely fixated on her she was in a trance.

"Cookie?" She turned to see Diamond Pettis and a few girls from MLK she barely recognized. "Wow, never guessed you'd be at a party over here. Cute outfit, it's really age appropriate." She added with a laugh. "Lucious! We wanna hear your new stuff, take us to the studio." She batted her lashes at him, reaching to pull on his arm.

"Okay. Cookie you wanna come?"

"Uh nah. I'm good out here. Thanks." She turned to Bunkie who took her arm and led her to a table in the back with drinks and small snacks, Lucious kept his eyes on her the whole time until Diamond dragged him away.

"I hate that bitch." Cookie mumbled under her breath.

"I couldn't tell." Bunkie said opening a bag of chips.

"This is why your fat ass will stay fat." She grabbed the chips from him and handed him a water bottle. "Drink a water. So, Lucious.. he makes music?"

"Yeah, he wants to be a famous rapper."

"So does everyone else in Philly."

"Nah, but Lucious is different. His rhymes are like stories, it's like if Run DMC and Shakespeare had a baby it'd be Lucious. His shit is poetic."

Cookie glanced in the direction of the makeshift studio. "Hm. Maybe I will check it out."

"Like hell you will. You stay put, you aint going back there. That's where the shit goes down. I don't know how much pussy been back there on them seats."

"But you go back there."

"Cuz I'm a nigga Cookie. I can do that."

"Whatever, where's the bathroom, I gotta pee."

"Upstairs first door on the right."

"Thanks."

Cookie made her way through the crowd up stairs briefly making eye contact with Lucious as she ascended the steps. She didn't have to use the bathroom she just wanted to snoop and find out more about him. She walked through the kitchen to the living room. There were a few pictures but nothing special they all looked like a really young Lucious. She picked one up and smiled at it. On instinct she felt a presence but didn't hear anything. She put the photo down and her hand went to her purse, she was just about to pull the gun out when she heard his voice.

"I was a fine ass baby too wasn't I?"

Cookie's slowly turned around to face a smiling Lucious.

"You were iight." She smiled back.

"Girl you trippin. I looked good. I had the honeys wanting me from day one."

"I doubt that."

"It's true, they all still want me now too."

"You're a little conceited don't you think."

"No I'm just confident. So, how come I never knew Bunkie had a fine ass cousin?" He added licking his lips.

LL Cool J wannabe, Cookie thought to herself.

"I don't know ask Bunkie not me."

"You look familiar though."

"If you ever in Germantown, you'll see me, speaking of which how do you know Diamond?"

"I go over there for business."

"You a little young for a business?"

"I could say the same about you, after all this is a business visit right?"

"Excuse me."

"I didn't know Bunkie had a fine ass cousin named Cookie. I do know there's girl out there in Gtown running for Montrell who was sent to warn me about some shit and I'm guessing she is you."

Cookie was speechless. Cookie moved in silence she was a runner but even she had her own runners so nothing could get back to her. Her deals were at night using the natural lighting as a disguise. For Lucious to know who she was meant there was someone in the inside giving Lucious a heads up and she didn't like it one bit.

"So you one of Montrell Williams' bitches? You kinda young to be trickin don't you think? How old are you 15? 16? Such a shame too, you actually pretty."

Any likeness she had for the boy was gone. He called her a bitch and a trick all in the same sentence.

"First of all I aint no bitch and I damn sure aint no trick for Trell."

"Righttt… well look, you tell Montrell if he got a problem he can come see me about it and not to send in some pretty little girl to handle a grown man's job."

That was it. Before Lucious knew it Cookie has swiped him and he fell firm on his back. Cookie immediately got down using her body to pin him to the round her forearm pressed against his neck. For a skinny girl, she was fit and strong but Lucious was stronger and rolled her over so that her back was on the ground.

"Girl you crazy! I'd never hit a woman but you bringing me damn close."

"Do it then I'm not scared of you!" Cookie somehow was able to use her leg and bend at the knee and attack his groin, which caused Lucious to yelp in pain and double over. Cookie pushed him on his stomach and put her knee is his back leaning close to his ear.

"I came here to warn your ass. You lucky he sent my little pretty ass or your brains would have been splattered all over this ugly ass couch by now. Stay out of our shit Lucious. I'm doing your ungrateful, wanna be rapper ass a favor."

Lucious turned his head to the side looking up at her.

"You kinda crazy. I kinda like it." Lucious smirked which made Cookie dig her knee further into the ground.

"Shut up. Just stay out and we wont have anymore problems, okay?"

"Not okay."

"Why not? Nigga you got a death wish?"

"No. I got a dream."

"I'm listening."

"Well I figured that ins-"

Before Lucious could finish, the sounds of gunshots rang out and he could hear his basement door being slammed open.

"Where is that nigga at? Where the fuck he at?"

He heard screaming and could see a few girls running from out the window.

"Shit! Cookie let me up!" Cookie got off his back immediately helping him to his feet.

"Come on." Lucious grabbed Cookies hand and led her all the way up the stairs opening the pull out attic. He boosted her up and followed behind her closing it just in time. It wasn't as much an attic as it was a storage space. They were cramped for space, lying down his chest to her back. She could feel the racing beat of his heart as he tried to control his breathing.

"Lucious!? We know you out here, come the fuck out? You messing with the wrong niggas. We will fucking kill you, you hear? Stay the fuck away from Oak territory. Or you gonna find yourself in a body bag in the Atlantic. Let's go ya'll. Tee, wait outside for a few. If he left and try to come back we'll catch his ass."

"So you do got a death wish." Cookie whispered.

He shushed her.

* * *

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Lucious was sure they were out the house. He moved to leave first to look around before helping Cookie out from the attic.

"They still outside." Lucious told her as they made their way down the stairs.

"So, what I gotta stay here?" She asked.

"I mean unless you were prepared to die today be my guest." He added sarcastically.

Cookie sucked her teeth.

"My mama is gonna kill me."

"You ain't gotta tell your mama everything."

"I'm supposed to be at Bunkie's tonight, he's probably freaking the hell out."

"I'm sure he knows you're safe. Look just stay here till they leave or fall asleep and I'll walk you to Bunkie's okay?"

Cookie nodded.

"You hungry, thirsty?"

"I'm good."

"You, well now that everyone is gone, you wanna hear some of my stuff? I could use another ear."

"Sure. Might as well." Cookie followed Lucious to the basement into his small makeshift studio. It was more than a small makeshift studio he had actual equipment, granted most of it looked old and probably came from the local pawn shop, still it looked legit. What really caught her eye was the keyboard, and her feet and hands had a mind of it's own as she went over to it to play. In her mind no one else was in the room as she began to play Fur Elise, one of her favorites.

From afar Lucious just stared at her, watching as Cookie closed her eyes and began to play she didn't open them once. He just stood and listened until she finished a few minutes later opening her eyes, turning to look at him.

"Sorry. I just."

"No it's cool. I didn't know you played and Beethoven at that."

"You know Beethoven?"

"Of course I do. Don't let the rep fool you. I love all sorts of music. Actually," He started to move to the soundboards like an idea just hit him, "Do me a favor play that again. This time with your eyes open." He added and Cookie blushed.

"Okay."

She started to play and watched as Lucious went to a mixing board and added some percussion, make it more of a hip-hop beat. He let the beat play while he mumbled words over the track until he was forming a full flowing free style. Cookie was impressed she watched the wheels turning in his head as he spit his lyrics like a spoken word poet, just like Bunkie told her. He was ruthless in his approach; she could see the veins in his neck popping as he gave his all. She didn't know where it came from but soon she found herself in the mix, she rarely liked to sing in front of people but it felt so right as she provided Lucious with a hook. He looked over at her and smiled. A verse and a bridge later, Lucious and Cookie had recorded a complete spontaneous song on the fly.

"So you play, you sing, and you pretty? Damn girl let's just get married."

"I don't marry boys I hardly know." Cookie teased.

"Well then get to know me."

Cookie yawned. "That sounds nice but honestly, I need to go to sleep it's way past the time I usually go to bed."

"Oh you got a bed time."

"No, I just like to sleep don't you."

"Nah, the more time I spend sleeping is more time my competition has to be better than me. While my competition sleeps, I'm getting a head start."

"That explains everything."

"Before you go let me play this back for you so you can hear yourself, and you gotta give it a name."

"Fine." Cookie groaned.

Lucious did a little bit of mixing and played it for Cookie, she was pleasantly surprised hearing herself out loud. She put a hand to her mouth to stifle her small squeal as she bobbed along. Lucious was in his element messing with buttons and switches and knobs. Cookie yawned again and sprawled herself out on the small bench. Before she knew it she was fast asleep, unbeknown to Lucious who was to preoccupied listening to the track.

"I think we should call it Cookie in D min-" He turned around to see the girl was fast sleep behind him and he chuckled to himself, she really did have a bedtime. Lucious made sure everything saved before turning to pick Cookie up. She couldn't be no more than 100 pounds, which was a bit heavy for him but he did it anyway. He carried her up to the bedroom on the second floor and settled her in the bed, draping a cover over her so she wouldn't get cold. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and uncharacteristically started to lean down to kiss her forehead before he stopped himself pulling away shaking his head, turning to leave.

"Goodnight Cookie."


	4. Wonder Wheel

A/N : PreShow before Cookie gets locked up! Enjoy! All mistakes are mine!

* * *

"Remember the last time we came here?" Lucious asked, kissing Cookie's hand.

"Yeah, we didn't get to stay long. I took a killer ass whoopin for your ass, my mama woulda killed you."

"Well, I'm making up for that. Come on?"

"Where we going?"

"There's one last ride we have to get on." He said pulling Cookies hand and led her to the Ferris Wheel.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Lucious, I told you.."

"Woman, fear doesn't exist unless you let it exist. I'm with you nothing will happen. I'm gonna be there the whole time, and if we die at least we die together."

"That makes me feel so much better."

* * *

They were some of the only people on the wheel at that time. In reality it was crazy, anyone who stayed in Coney Island after 8 had a death wish apparently. It wasn't the most romantic date but it was sentimental for a lot of reasons. Coney Island was where they had their very first date when they were teenagers. Five years married was a big deal for the two of them, plus the view of the rest of New York was positively radiant.

"It's so pretty up here." Cookie whispered softly.

"I told you."

"You did. But, Lucious it's beautiful."

"It really is. Can't wait till we can move here and live over there," He pointed to be buildings of Manhattan just across the bridge. "And you can have this view every time you wake up."

"As long as I'm waking up next to you and Andre and Jamal I'm good."

"No Cookie, I want better. I want us to get out of Philly, I want us to be good. I want to make music, I want you to be there with me every step of the way. I want you to have a real job, I want the kids to not have to worry about whether or not it will be the last time they see their parents alive."

"Lucious. Baby, it will happen. It's just gonna take time. I believe in you." She kissed him.

"You always have."

"And I always will." She smirked. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"This has been the most amazing, perfect anniversary and I can only think of one way to end it?"

"Well then lets get home."

"Why wait?"

Lucious looked around then back at Cookie.

"Here?"

Cookie was already looking down at his jeans. "Mm Hm."

"Cookie we can't do that."

She ignored him as her hand went to undo his belt buckle. "Mm Hm." Staring at his face with a smirk as she removed the belt loop by loop before it ended up on the floor of the Ferris wheel car.

"Cookie, you aren't serious?"

Her hands moved to unzip his pants and she urged him to push his hips up so she could pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles. As soon as his dick was released from confinement it sprang to life. He was hard as a rock.

"I'm so serious."

With that no more words were spoken, on Cookie's end at least. Before he knew it she was kneeling in front of him. Her mouth was wet and warm, her tongue tracing along his veins while her hand cupped his balls. If there was one thing –on the long list of many things Cookie did well—her head game was strong. She took the hair tie from her wrist and moved to put it in her hair to keep it out of her face, all while keeping her mouth on him. He bucked his hips pushing himself deeper in her mouth and she willingly took it.

" _Fuck!_ Cookie."

When she was finally struggling to breathe she slowed down her pace and used her hand to stroke the base, while her mouth still worked the tip. Alternating between blowing, sucking, licking, sometimes biting. She stuck her tongue in the slit and that was the final draw for Lucious as he grabbed the back of her head and spilled into her mouth and she swallowed. Loosening his grip when he went limp in her mouth she looked up at him with a smirk.

Cookie was Lucious' first in a lot of things. Head was not one of them. He'd gotten plenty before Cookie; he just said head doesn't mean you technically lose your virginity, in his eyes anyway. Most girls that did go down on Lucious had a habit wanting to always use a condom, when he was about to come they'd stop and he'd have to shoot it out nearby, or the spit it back out. All options Lucious hated, but Cookie, inexperienced Cookie, he told her immediately what to do and without hesitation the first time he got head from Cookie was awful and amazing at the same time. He was patient with her though, guiding her through what he did and didn't like. She was a fast ass learner that's for sure, because five years later Cookie still have head like a fucking pro.

Usually Lucious hated for a girl to kiss him after she got finished sucking his dick but with Cookie he didn't give a damn. She could do whatever she wanted at this point. There wasn't much space in the car, as it was probably only supposed to be used for seating not what Cookie and Lucious were currently doing. The roles were reversed and Lucious was now the one kneeling, the seat across from him was digging into his back but he didn't care as his hands went under Cookie's dress to pull her underwear from her body. He pushed the dress up to her hips and pressed a hand to her stomach, he didn't have time for the slow kisses up her thigh as he went straight for the gusto and went in tongue-a-blazin'.

" _Shit."_ A string of curses escaped from her lips.

Lucious had only given Cookie oral a few times, it still freaked him out but he felt bad that she was always, and he means always her on her knees he figured it was the least he could do. Plus it made him feel good, like he was staking his claim; he would always finish her off by using his tongue to spell out his name. That always got her. And that's exactly what he was doing now, he tried to push his face further in, completely intoxicated by her taste, her smell; when the wheel started to move and it jerked them backwards. It was an awkward tangle of arms and legs as Lucious lost his balance and pulled his mouth away and Cookie groaned at the loss.

"Why me!" She shouted to the heavens. "I was _sooooo_ close." She gritted her teeth looking at a laughing Lucious.

"This isn't funny."

The wheel made it's way back down slowly but surely, and Cookie was so close to an orgasm just a little movement from the cart was enough to probably set her off.

Just then she felt Lucious' hand creep up her thigh and two fingers push inside. She parted her lips slowly allowing a soft moan to come out as he thrust in and out.

"I won't leave you hanging." He whispered in her ear, before licking the outer shell. She shuddered and bit her lip as she came, slick on his fingers and typical Lucious made a show by thrusting them into her own mouth to lick clean before kissing her deeply, his tongue mixing with her own. In the midst they'd somehow rearranged their clothing, by the time they hit the ground it looked as though they were just a couple that was enjoying the view, no one would have guessed a few seconds ago both of them had them most enthralling orgasms of their life.

"Sorry for the delay at the top folks. Hope you enjoyed your time on the Wonder wheel." The attendant spoke.

Cookie and Lucious shared a look before busting out into laughter, walking away hand in hand.

"Oh, we did." Cookie uttered.


	5. Negotiations

A/N Takes place 1.06 after Cookie finds out from Anika they will drop her from the label

* * *

"You're dropping of Elle Dallas?" Cookie didn't bother knocking, and Becky didn't feel like stopping her. After the fourth time Cookie barged in Lucious' office she gave up trying to stop he woman. Cookie Lyon was just a woman not to be reckoned with.

"Yes, I am Cookie." He didn't bother looking up from whatever paperwork was in his hands.

"Why?"

"Because she's bad for business." He finally sat it down to address Cookie.

"What do you mean bad for business Lucious? The woman is a legend, she was one of Empire's very first artists, you can't just kick her to the curb."

"Yes, I can. This is my company. Plus, it's not like she's making any hits anymore, she still has her royalties to look forward to. I'm sure she wont mind."

"It's stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, it's a stupid idea. And I know it's not yours. I know was probably ol fake ass Gina Waters idea." Cookie sighed sitting in the chair across from him, reaching forward to grab M&Ms from his candy jar.

Lucious snorted at the Martin reference.

"It was mutual. And if it was it's her call. She's head of A&R, I trust her decision."

Cookie nodded looking around the office, her eyes staying on the picture of Lucious and Anika for a while. Lucious followed her line of sight before facing her again, clearing his throat to get her attention.

"So you really gonna marry her huh?" She laughed to herself.

He knew she wasn't really looking for an answer, it was more so her speaking her thoughts out loud finally. He tried to call her after the dinner, but as expected Cookie didn't pick up. They never had a chance to talk about the dinner that night, mainly because nothing should have needed to be said. Technically, Cookie and Lucious were divorced he didn't owe her anything, except he owed her everything.

"I am."

"You know you aint shit Lucious." She popped another M&M into her mouth.

He figured it was coming.

"Not because you're marrying her, because that doesn't bother me that much. It's not like ya'll will last long _anyway_. But the fact you proposed to her and _then_ a few days later came to see me for a booty call."

Lucious laughed.

"I didn't come over to have sex with you Cookie."

"Sure, because it's so normal to drop by another woman's home at 2 am and not want sex from her."

"I told you, I just left Hakeem's shoot and was nearby. Plus it was our anniversary and I couldn't reach you during the day."

"Lucious, bullshit. You came over because you thought if we could reminisce about the good old days, I'd let you stick your hand –and other parts—back in the cookie jar."

"Hey now. It doesn't seem like you were to opposed me in the cookie jar, the way you dressed for dinner last night." Lucious' laughed, earning a glare and a thrown M&M from Cookie.

"That was before I knew your real intentions, that you seemed to have left out on the phone."

"But you can't say I ain't shit for trying to have sex with you, when last night you were the one trying to have sex with me. So that means we both aint shit."

Lucious replied smugly, pissing Cookie off even more.

"Well, you still aint shit for leading me on like that Lucious."

"I didn't l-" Cookie stared at him and he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear, how can I make it up to you?"

Cookie smirked; she was waiting for that response, that's why she came to him in the first place. She rose from her seat, circling Lucious' desk until they were on the same side. He watched the seductive sway of her hips as she made her way over and leaned back to rest against his desk, and Lucious' turned in his swivel chair to face her.

"Give me Elle." Cookie's grin grew wider.

"What?"

"Let me manage Elle. I mean, you were going to get rid of her, what can it hurt by letting me take her?"

 _Aside from Anika killing me_ , Lucious thought. He contemplated for a moment; Cookie watched intently leaning against his desk. Lucious looked at her, his eyes glancing over her body catching an ample about of cleavage her jumpsuit gave, he shifted in his seat. His mind automatically went to the sight of Cookie the night before and he wondered what she was wearing under her current outfit. He tried to push those thoughts out his mind, but as Cookie stood there all he could think of was bending her over the desk and taking her in the worst way. Cookie cleared her throat, noticing the shifting eyes and grabbed his chin forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Up here Lucious. So can I have her?"

Lucious cleared his throat and tried to hide is growing erection. "Why not. Sure. I'll call her and set up a meeting, how does that sound?"

"Good." She tapped his cheek with a smile and pushed herself of the desk. Lucious reached out to grab her hand before she could walk away.

"I'll admit I _was_ trying to sleep with you."

Cookie rolled her eyes.

"I know."

"You know it's not too late…" He trailed off and Lucious wiggled his eyebrows leaning back in his chair, giving her full access to the tent in his pants. Causing Cookie to throw her head back in laughter.

"That offer expired baby. Boo Boo Kitty is around here somewhere, I'm sure she can help you with that." He let go of her hand and Cookie smirked. Walking back towards him, bending over her hands resting on either side of his chair. Her voice dropped an octave lower as she teased him, licking her teeth with her tongue, before biting her bottom lip and whispering in his ear. "But, for what it's worth. It would have been a _real_ good fuck." Lucious eyes shot to hers as he watched her grin and stand up to walk away.

"Call Elle. Make it happen." Cookie sung on her way out the door.


	6. Content

A pre-show thing. Just a take on how Cookie/Lucious get that divorce. It's Cookies POV. TW: A bit of violence. Not too much.

* * *

"Lyon, you got a visitor." One of the guards called out.

She thought she was hearing things. She put the magazine down and sprang to life, hearing the lock on her cell open.

"Who?" She asked as they led her out the cell, hoping and praying it would be Lucious. It had been damn near 6 months since she'd actually seen him. He knew he was there when Jamal came, but for some reason he would never come with Jamal and it bothered her. Maybe he changed his mind this time, she smiled looking down at the wedding band she was allowed to keep for visitation purposes.

"A lawyer."

"A lawyer, I ain't call no lawyer."

"Well, he's here to see you." He opened the door to the visitation area and led her to the seat across from an elderly white man.

" Mrs. Lyon? Hello, I'm Anthony Cromwell, I represent ." She just stared at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Mmhm. Whatchu want?"

"Well, unfortunately this isn't a social call. Have a seat, please." Recluctantly she took her seat, sill with folded arms.

"So what's this about?"

"It's about your husband."

Cookie dropped the attitude and started to panic. Did something happen to Lucious and now their kids would be in foster care? Did something happen to the kids? Did Lucious get arrested?

"Did Lucious do something? What happened? What's happening with my babies?" She was at the point of hysteria by now.

"I can assure you Mrs. Lyon, your boys are perfectly fine."

"Then, what is it?"

She watched his every move as he nodded to the guard behind her who handed her papers; Cromwell moved to take out his own papers from his briefcase at his side.

Still confused, Cookie took a look at all the documents presented before her.

"A divorce?" was all she could manage to choke out, looking at the lawyer incredulously. "He want's a fucking divorce?" Her voice went up a few octaves.

"Mrs. Lyon calm down."

"Calm down. CALM DOWN." She screamed, she felt the stares of the others around her and the guard but a hand on her shoulder in warning. Cookie breathed in and out of her nose before continuing with gritted teeth. "You married? You have kids?"

"I am married and I have 5 children."

"How would you feel if you wife, out of the blue just, asked for a divorce. No warning. Just sends someone else to do the bidding for her huh?"

"I'd be upset, I suppose."

"Exactly, so don't tell me to fucking calm down."

"Mrs. Lyon, I understand this must be difficult bu-"

"You understand? You don't understand. When you leave here you can go back to your perfect little life and your six figures. Me? I'm stuck here living like an animal for another 24 year years, while my son-of-a-bitch husband enjoys the fruits of my goddamn labor. I'm not signing these papers." She pushed them to the side.

"Unfortunately by law you don't have to sign the papers in order for the divorce to go through ma'am."

"What?"

"You were sentenced 25 years. This crime isn't minor or misdemeanor, you are a convicted felon. Therefore the minute you arrived here at this prison, you created automatic legal grounds for a divorce. This divorce can and will happen with or without your signature."

Cookie wanted to cry, but as a rule she made it a point to never let a stranger see her do that, or anyone for that matter. When she was in labor with Andre, the moment she felt the tears stinging her eyes, she cut that shit out like a pro. Everyone in the hospital couldn't believe it.

"So then why bother to show up?" She clenched her jaw and sat forward.

"Because, he wanted to give the courtesy of letting you know so it wouldn't be a surprise. He wanted you to have some choice."

"Courtesy? He doesn't even have the balls to ask himself, and I don't think I have much of a choice." She looked at the documents and picked the pen up. "Where do I sign?"

He instructed her the various areas where she should sign, and talked more about what the documents said in depth but Cookie didn't hear a word. Too busy lost in her thoughts. It was all a blur, she was flipping the pages offering a half-assed signature, she didn't even realize she was crying until she saw the stains on the pages.

"Mrs. Lyon?"

She picked her head up and looked at him, her eyes completely dead.

"I truly am sorry and for what it's worth. He's taking it hard too."

"Is he out there?"

Cromwell nodded.

"Give him something for me."

"Okay."

Cookie wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke softly looking down at the band on her left hand. She took it off and handed it to the guard and instructed him to hand it to Cromwell.

"Married prisoners are allowed to keep their wedding bands for visitation purposes." She spoke as if he didn't already know the rules. "I kept it because it was the one thing I had that still connected us. I don't see the need for it anymore. Take that ring and burn it, and you can tell Lucious he can go to hell." Cookie stood up from her chair and signaled to be let out of the room.

News traveled fast around the prison because by noon everyone knew Cookie had gotten dumped. In her six months there, Cookie kept quiet, she only talked to a few inmates. Most people just assumed things about her and why she was locked up in the first place. Some thought she was too pretty for jail and thought she'd be fun to mess with. They just needed the ammo and this news was perfect.

"Hey! Lyon. Heard the news, you back on the market huh? You realizing that this stupid fantasy of you getting out of here is just that huh?"

"I'm not in the mood Rees."

"Oh that's funny because I am. It's about time something happened to you so you can get off of your damned high horse. You in here like the rest of us pretty girl, you gonna learn the people out there just don't give a damn about y-"

Cookie didn't remember being that angry but somehow her fist had connected with Rees nose and it wouldn't stop. Even when she was on the ground overtop of Rees, kicking and punching, blood staining her fist and clothes. She was numb, she didn't hear the screams or the sirens or the signals to stop. She kept going, letting out all of her anger and frustration on someone who probably didn't deserve it, all the while wishing it were Lucious Lyon she was beating the life out of.

Eventually she felt herself being pulled off violently, dragged away and placed in a dark room. After awhile she came back to reality sitting on the cold floor, looking at her swollen fists, smiling. She felt way better.


	7. Little Girl

A/N: This is for the homegirl **Unbridled. mind** who gave me the prompt: Cookie wants to have a girl.

So I hope I did it justice! All mistakes are mine and I don't own these characters.

Also yes, I _do_ take prompts.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Lucious you shoulda seen her." Cookie was beaming, taking Hakeem out the car seat, while Lucious and Andre grabbed the bag of groceries. "She was so adorable, she had the cutest little dress on and the beads in her hair? Adorable. "

"Cookie, what I tell you about staring at peoples kids in the store."

"I wasn't staring! She was in front of us in line. Where is Jamal?" She said looking around, putting Hakeem in his play chair in the living room.

Lucious shrugged. "I don't know maybe somewhere playing with dolls."

Cookie punched him in the arm. "Stop that."

"What?"

"Andre, go ahead and unpack the groceries for me, and go get Jamal so he can help you."

"Okay mama." He ran up the stairs.

Lucious was about to head into the garage to start messing around on his keyboard when Cookie grabbed his arm.

"Lucious, you should have _seen_ her."

"With all the details you gave me I practically see her right now Cooks."

She lit up. "You can?"

"Yeah." He took her face in his hands and kissed her briefly. "Now if you don't mind. I'll be in the garage, come get me when the food's ready."

He turned to leave again and Cookie once more grabbed at his arm.

"Cookie, what is it?"

"Well. I was thinking…" she looked down to avoid eye contact, unsure of how he would react.

"Thinking what Cookie?"

"You know. A little girl would be good around here, to balance out the testosterone." She laughed.

"We got Jamal. Sweet boy probably has more estrogen in him than you." Her smile promptly faded and she looked at him with disgust.

She was used to the insults by now, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. Cookie loved all her boys equally, but she felt more overprotective of Jamal than the others, because she knew he was special and because of it she knew there would be many challenges to come. SO the best thing for her was to be supportive towards him, unlike Lucious who threw a crack every chance he could get.

"I'm serious Lucious. A real little girl. I want a daughter."

"Seriously Cookie, you want to bring another damn child into the house? Why?"

"Lucious, don't act like we haven't discussed this before. You knew I always wanted a little girl."

"Yeah but you also only wanted two kids and I barely wanted Jamal and look at us now. Three. All boys. You missed your chance."

"Oh so I just fucked myself and had Hakeem huh?"

"Cookie I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did or you wouldn't have said it."

"I just mean. Hakeem is barely one years old. The last thing we want is two kids in the same age to deal with especially at this time where the music is just getting good, I don't want any distractions."

"So now they're distractions?"

"Cookie stop twisting my words."

"I'm not twisting anything, I'm repeating what you said."

"So now you're being childish."

"I'm being childish? Okay Lucious."

"Dammit Cookie. Look." He walked over to her and took her hands in his and kissed her palm. " _Someday_ , I'd love to have a little girl. I really would, but now is not a good time for us. That's all I'm saying. You understand right?"

She nodded and Lucious kissed her on the forehead. "Good. Now I'm going to the garage, you'll let me know when the food is ready?"

"Okay."

* * *

Cookie had just put Hakeem to sleep, read Andre and Jamal a bedtime story, and took a shower before getting ready for bed.

"They finally sleep?" Lucious asked, watching Cookie put lotion on at the foot of the bed.

"Mmm Hmm." She felt Lucious moving around in the bed and turned to look at him. He was wearing a huge grin and nothing else.

"What?" She asked.

"What you mean what? Come here girl."

"No."

"No?"

Cookie stood up and put the lotion back on the dresser before making her way to the other side of the bed.

"Yes, Lucious no."

"Why not?"

"You got condoms on you Lucious?"

"No, why would I. We haven't used condoms since, shit Cookie we _never_ used condoms."

"Well, such a shame." She turned her back to him as she lie down.

"What the hell are you talking about Cookie?"

She turned to face him briefly. "Someday, I'd _love_ to have sex with you. I really would, but now is not a good time for us because we don't have protection. You know to prevent pregnancy. That's all I'm saying. You understand right?"


	8. Office Play

He heard her coming before she even appeared in the room, as usual. Cookie was always heard before she was seen coming into any room at Empire, and Lucious' office was no different.

"Yes, Cookie." He didn't look up from the papers scattered about his desk. Tonight was the all white party for Empire, and probably his last so he wanted everything to be perfect. He ended up cancelling the previous band at the last minute and replaced them with a younger, modern day jazz type. Not to mention this white party was actually going to be filmed as apart of the legacy documentary it all had to be perfect.

"I just thought you'd be interested in hearing the "You're So Beautiful" final cut?" She waved the flash drive in front of her as she walked closer to the desk and sat down in the chair across his.

"Surprise me."

"Surprise you, don't you want to hear it to see if it sounds okay?"

He finally looked up and flashed a slight smile. "I trust you."

She returned it and noticed his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, something was wrong she could tell.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Lucious." She said in a warning tone that he immediately recognized.

"It's just, this is massive Cook. This white party is huge. Everyone who needs to be there will be there, investors, entertainers, promoters, press and they are there for Empire. I just want to give them the best. I need to give them the best, before it's too late." He sighed.

Cookie got up from her seat and went around his desk taking his head in her hands, bending down to face him."

"Lucious. Everything is going to be fine. The party looks great, the investors will love it sign away billions on the spot." Lucious scoffed. "I'm serious. All the boys are there, I'm there, and you're there. This is our family Lucious. Everything will be perfect." She smiled at him and leaned forward to give him a quick peck, naturally Lucious pulled at her waist attempting to deepen the kiss. Cookie pulled away.

"Lucious? How's Anika?"

Lucious sighed; she was still putting up this 'No Nookie From Cookie' front. Even though since she's said it they've had sex at least six more times.

"I told you, it's not that easy."

Cookie stood up and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, it is that easy. Hey Anika, baby, it's been fun but we can't get married. I treated Cookie like shit so I'm going to fix that, I want to be with her she's the only woman I have ever loved. Something like that, see easy."

Lucious laughed and pulled her hands apart, pulling her into him so she was straddling his lap. She didn't put up much of a fight.

He moved a hair out of her face and moved to rest his hands on her butt.

"You know it can't go down like that. I have to ease it out, I don't want her to do anything crazy and tank this whole company Cookie."

Cookie huffed and pouted.

"We could just get her killed."

Lucious froze and looked Cookie in the eye to see if she was serious, she started laughing.

"I'm kidding! I already spent 17 years in there, I like my freedom thank you."

He smirked, leaning forward to kiss her neck.

"Oh really, what do you like best about it?"

She smiled holding his head in place as he kissed down her neck and his hands moved to squeeze her ass.

Cookie knew it was wrong. She knew she had no right being in Lucious office right now, on his lap, talking about getting rid of his fiancée. However, somehow she couldn't seem to find a care in the world as his hands were all over and his mouth was in the right places. She felt his hands move to the hem of her dress and start to pull it up.

"Lucious, we can't do this here."

"Becky is out for lunch at this time, we have at least an hour. I mean have you seen the girl?"

Cookie slapped his arm at the insult. "You asshole."

"I'm _your_ asshole." He smiled at her and pushed the dress up and over her head, leaving Cookie in her matching leopard print bra and underwear.

"And my headache." She smirked pulling his dress shirt out of his pants and leaning forward to attack his mouth. Once Lucious got it started, Cookie would surely finish it. She knew the minute she walked into his office it would lead to this, and she was halfway hoping it would. Cookie remembered when her mom first had the talk with her she was told, "Once you have the dick once, you gonna want it a lot more. You hear me? So keep your legs closed Loretha." That was proven correct for Cookie; the minute they decided they wanted to lose their virginity to each, there was no going back. Their marriage might have been naïve and messy, but their sex life sure was not, if her three kids aren't proof of that. Her mom's theory came true again when she first slept with Lucious the night of the investors' presentation. It didn't help matters that the fact that Lucious was engaged to Anika, spurred her on further. She knew it was probably fucked up, but Boo Boo Kitty's feelings weren't a factor when it came to Cookie getting off. So it wasn't surprising that she found herself on her knees in front of Lucious his pants pulled down, clad in nothing but her bra and underwear, with his dick thrust in her mouth. His head was back against the chair and she could felt his hands gripping her hair, pushing it down so that she could deep throat.

"Fuck, Cookie." His fist was gripping the sidearm of his chair almost ripping the leather; he was so close when he felt her tongue on his balls and a knock at the door brought him out of his trance.

"Shit, Cookie stop." Cookie yanked her head away as they heard the knock again followed by a voice.

"Lucious, baby?" It was Anika.

"Shit!" Lucious grabbed Cookies dress and pushed her slightly under the desk.

"Wha-" Cookie's exclaim what cut short as she was now caved under the desk with Lucious Jr. staring her in the face.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Anika breezed in. Lucious pulled his pants up slightly and couldn't be more grateful he got the hardwood desk that covered everything instead of the light, clear one Anika urged him to change to.

"Lucious. You need to control her?"

"Who?" He already knew.

"Cookie."

"What happened?"

"Well, I called Bruno to see if my dress was ready for the party and you know what he tells me?"

Lucious shook his head.

"He says it's not going to be ready in time because there was another person in front of me."

"Who?"

"Cookie! How does she even know Bruno!?"

Lucious shrugged.

"Hey forget Bruno. It's probably going to be some tacky cheetah print anyway." Lucious added, earning a laugh from Anika.

The smirk Cookie had at first faded once she heard that., followed by Anika's laughter.

Oh, it's funny Boo Boo Kiity. So is this.

Cookie made her mind up almost immediately. She moved around a bit, leaning forward putting her hand on his knees and started to lick the tip. She heard Lucious caught and try to use his hand to signal her to stop, but she didn't, instead she took him into her mouth; again.

This time his cough was much louder startling Anika.

"Baby, you okay?" She started to make her way over to him, put he held his hands up warning her to stay away.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting a little cold or something."

"You want me to take you to the doctor, I can call someone."

"No, no. What I want is for you to have a dress. Call Roberto, tell him to get you something nice. I always liked him better anyway, plus that way we'll match." He smiled at her and it seemed to work because she smiled at him and started to back away.

At that moment Cookie used her hand to cradle his balls and work the base, while she teased the head. It was hard to keep it in. He leaned over in his chair more and gritted his teeth.

"You sure you okay Lucious?"

He waved her off. Fine, I gotta just use the bathroom too. Go on. Go talk to Roberto.

She smiled once more and moved to leave the office; once the door was closed Lucious let out a groan and spilled into Cookie's mouth. She got out from under the desk with her dress in hand and stood up, starting to but it back on.

"Cookie what the fuck is wrong with you?" Lucious nearly screamed.

She shrugged, pulling the dress back over her head. "Nothing."

She turned to walk away, and Lucious bolted from the chair to reach out and grab her.

"What?" He could she was annoyed.

"You mad cuz what I said?"

"No."

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not." It was childish really the whole back and forth, but it was just like Lucious' character.

"I just wanted her to go. I can make it up to you."

"I'm good." She moved around him and went to try to open the door, he blocked her. "Move Lucious. You got what you wanted."

"But you didn't get what you wanted?"

"And I don't want it no more."

"Oh really?" Lucious smirked, he was so damned arrogant.

Cookie folded her arms across her chest and nodded. She even knew it was a lie, Cookie was still horny as shit, if the wetness between her legs was any indication.

Cookie looked Lucious in the eye and saw the glint in his eye he thought it was a game, he always did, and somehow the asshole always managed to win.

He must of saw her resolve weaken because he locked the office door and pulled her closer to him.

"This time there won't be interruptions, and I'm gonna show you how much I love your cheetah prints."

"It's leopard."

"It's sexy." He silenced her with a kiss, moving her underwear swiftly down her legs. Next thing Cookie knew her legs were thrown over Lucious' shoulder one after the other until she wasn't touching the group. She felt her body ascend up the wall until Lucious was at full height and she had a bird's eye view of Lucious office. She tried to grab at the air as soon as she felt Lucious' mouth on didn't know where to put her hands so she settled for placing on on the bookshelf next to her and the other on the door frame, all she knew was that she was at least 6 feet in the air with Lucious' head in between her legs and it felt damn good. With more confidence, she moved on of her hands to Lucious' head and she threw head back biting her bottom lip, releasing a moan.

" _Damn_ Lucious." He had a vice grip on her thighs as he moved with purpose, she bucked her hips against his face and felt that overwhelming sensation when he found her spot with his tongue, and sucking on her clit. She let out a string of profanities as her juices spilled over his tongue and he lowered her down until her feet touched the floor. She could barely stand after the aftershocks of her orgasm, so he held her up by the waist.

Her forehead rested against his shoulder as she tried to calm down.

" _This_ the shit you do with Anika?" Cookie looked at him in disbelief.

Lucious laughed and shook his head.

"No."

"Well then where did you learn to do this because, Lucious, that was amazing."

"I aim to please." He gave her a quick peck. "You can thank HBO, Showtime, Starz after 11 pm specials really."

Cookie hit him. "You are gross."


	9. Reconciliation

"Shit, shit, shit." Cookie repeated to herself pacing back and forth in her room, before heading out to go to the kitchen to grab some water. She just ordered a hit on an innocent man and it was tearing her apart inside. Not strictly out of guilt, but out of fear. If she was worried about Frank Gathers now, she had blood on her hands and he would want to seek revenge. Just the thought made Cookie shiver.

"What's wrong Cook?" Lucious said from the doorframe looking at her suspiciously, as she poured her class of water.

"I thought I told you to leave Lucious." Tossing her phone on the counter finishing the water quickly before reaching for something a little stronger.

"You did." He stated walking further into her kitchen, heading towards the fridge. Laughing quietly noticing how the fridge looked a lot like their old one in Philly. Cookie had put up some old artwork from Jamal and Andre when they were young. "You still have it?" He said pointing to the wedding photo that was in the mix.

"Yeah well. I thought about burning it, but I like the way I look in it."

"I can't deny that. You still look good too."

"Lucious why are you here?" Cookie sighed sitting on the barstool by the island counter, exasperated with him. After the news that he gave her the flower she wasn't really in the mood for company.

"I just wanna talk to you. Haven't done that in a while." He sat next to her.

"Who's fault is that?" She mumbled under her breath, tossing the glass of whiskey between her hands.

"Look Cookie, I don't want to fight with you. I never did. I hope that things can go back to normal between us."

"Things will never be normal between us Lucious."

"Why not?"

"Are you serious? Are you that stupid?"

"I'm just trying to understand what I did wrong Cookie. I was hurting too."

"Oh, fuck you Lucious." Cookie was pissed now, as she stood up. "You were hurting? Really? Yes, I'm sure while you were out there fucking anything that walked you sulked around and thought about me in your spare time." She left the glass on the counter and walked away toward her bedroom, surprised when he had the nerve to follow her.

Lucious thought he died and went to animal print heaven as he took in Cookie's décor.

"How many animals had to die for you to have this room Cookie?" He tried to lighten the mood, but Cookie wasn't having it kicking off her shoes and heading into her huge walk in closet.

"Okay look. I'm sorry. I know there's no way I could have possibly felt the way you did. But I was hurting too Cookie, you got to believe me." He yelled from his spot in the bedroom hoping she could hear him from the closet.

"Okay. Why?" Cookie stormed back out and he noticed she had changed clothes. Now she wore a tank top and a pair of boy shorts as she waltzed over to the bathroom to brush her teeth, he just followed along, trying to keep his eyes focused on her face and not other parts of her body.

"Why what?" He failed at his task, as his eyes roamed her body and stayed especially on the way her butt looked in the shorts.

"Why you divorced me? In prison, through a lawyer, no more than six months in?" She questioned with her hand on her hip. "And stop staring at my ass," she growled before turning around to put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

He leaned against the frame, watching as she brushed her teeth. "I don't know Cooks. I. I had no choice."

"Bullshit Lucious." She said after spitting into the sink, then resumed her task.

"What? It's true."

She spit again, running the sink water to rinse out her mouth. "That's bullshit Lucious and you know it. You had no choice? Someone held a gun to your head and told you to divorce the one woman that held you down for more than ten fucking years while she was serving time for a crime you both were guilty of? Huh? Is that what happened?"

"I didn't mean like that."

"Then pray-tell what do you mean Lucious?"

"I couldn't see you like that Cookie. There wasn't a day that passed by where I didn't think about you. I loved you too much that's I why had to let you go. I figured it wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't have to think about it. So I kept my distance, I tried to forget. But I never could Cookie. I always thought about you, that's why I did everything I could to build this. For you. For a-." Lucious never finished his statement because all he could feel was the sting from Cookie's slap across the face.

"You are so fucking selfish." She brushed past Lucious and went to her side drawer, opening it up frantically pulling envelopes out, throwing them Lucious' way.

"You know what these are?" She screamed still throwing them at him. Lucious picked one up and read the front of the envelope; it was addressed to him from her.

"I never got these Cookie."

"No shit Sherlock, that's why I still have them. I wrote every single day. To everyone. to Carol, to Jamal, to Andre, to Hakeem, to Bunkie. You know who answered me? Carol, Jamal, and Bunkie. Only them. You know who came to see me? Carol and Jamal. I wrote these thinking maybe one day Lucious I'd send them to you, but I couldn't. You know why? Andre and Hakeem ignored me, and I couldn't take it if you did too, because I would get angry all over again. Seriously, some of the stuff I wrote is downright pathetic now that I think about it." She admitted, sitting on the end of her bed.

He walked over to her. "Cookie. I'm sorry. I know you might not believe me, but I truly am. I want to make it up to you, let me make it up to you."

"It's gonna take more than a damn rose to make it up to me Lucious."

"Then tell me what I can do."

"I don't know Lucious. I just, I don't know."

"Well," he started to pick up the letters she'd thrown at him, and moved to put them back in her end drawer, "for now lets just call it a truce?" He turned to look at her before putting the rest of the letters in the second drawer before something caught his attention and he smiled.

"Fine, Lucious." Cookie snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Cookie?"

"What?" She turned her head to face a smirking Lucious holding one of her most prized possessions in his hand, he turned it on and it started to buzz. She jumped from the bed and grabbed the vibrator from his hand throwing it back in the drawer, slightly embarrassed.

"You are so childish, get out!" Cookie laughed, pushing him out of her bedroom.

"You know, if you want, I'm more than willing to help you out with that."

"Goodnight, Lucious." She slammed the door.

"Okay, just let me know!" He called from the other side with a laugh.

"Bye Lucious." Cookie yelled back with a smile.

"Night, Cookie."


	10. Reconciliation Pt 2

A/N: This is a part two of Reconciliation of some sorts. Don't own em. 2 months till SEASON 2.

* * *

Cookie slammed her door with a thud, unzipped and kicked off her boots, and threw her purse on the end table next to the vase and rose. She'd get to that later. She walked into her kitchen and poured herself the largest glass of wine, tossing her sable on her living room couch on the way.

She took the glass and the bottle and made her way to one of the love seats. She sat in her living room with a huge glass of wine, wearing her most expensive lingerie. It was pathetic, she thought. She gulped down the rest of the wine, before deciding she was just going to gulp from the bottle.

She got up and made her way over to the end table by her front door, she paused and stared at the single red rose in the glass vase. She remembered putting it in that glass vase the same night Lucious came by to visit, she was hopeful then. Now she was fucking pissed. Lucious had led her on asking her to dinner, only to announce that he was going to marry that bougie debutante bitch.

"Fuck you, Lucious." Cookie growled and she swiped the vase and the glass shattered and spilled into the hallway, sending the water flying everywhere. The rose tumbled out, Cookie picked it up peeling each layer before deciding the crush it with her hand and leave it on the floor. She felt a little better; she grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Hello."

"Hey Carol, it's me."

"I know it's you, I got caller ID. What's up?"

Cookie didn't say anything; it felt good to just hear the voice of someone that actually cared about her for once.

"Cookie? What happened? What's going on?" Carol could immediately sense something was wrong, it was always this way. Strangely enough, Cookie thought the older sister was supposed to be the one looking out for the youngest now the roles were reversed.

"I feel so stupid." Cookie sighed, walking into her bedroom collapsing on her bed.

"What did you do?"

"Lucious."

"You fucking Lucious?"

"No." Cookie laughed. "I thought I would be fucking Lucious."

"So you're upset because you aren't fucking Lucious, but you want to fucking Lucious because you thought you would be fucking Lucious? Cookie I'm confused. After all the shit that man has put you through, you _still_ want him?"

"It's not that easy Carol."

"Uh yes it is! So what bitchass thing did Lucious do now?"

"He is engaged to Anika." Cookie said through gritted teeth.

"Oh shit! How you know?"

"Because the bastard invited me to a dinner tonight where he announced it to the whole family, after he came to see me last Wednesday!"

"Wait, Lucious came to see you last Wednesday? For what?"

Cookie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It was our anniversary."

"He remembered?"

"I know right. I was surprised too. I didn't think he would. He even bought me a rose. _The_ rose." Cookie smiled.

"What rose?"

"The one I found on my front door." Cookie said quickly.

"Ohhhhhhh, the one you thought was Teddy, who we got killed for no reason?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmm Hmm. So what you poutin for?"

"Because I thou-"

"You thought that you guys were gonna be able to get back together or something?"

"Well yeah."

"You're smarter than that Cookie."

"But he came over and we were talking, and he was telling me about the divorce and ho-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Cookie, and I'm probably about to tell you some stuff you don't want to hear, but you gonna listen to me anyway. Lucious ain't shit. I don't care what bogus ass reason he gave for divorcing you, he aint shit okay? And don't go making excuses for him either."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good. So he told ya'll at dinner, then what happened?"

"Well, I didn't know it was a dinner with everyone. He didn't describe it like that when he told me."

"Ohhhh so you thought it was a date?"

"Exactly!"

"But it wasn't."

"Not in the slightest."

"So, I'm guessing you dressed up like it was a date? What'd you wear?" Cookie laughed, Carol was the most inquisitive person she knew when back then landed her is an awful lot of trouble.

"The question is what didn't I wear." She smirked.

"OhmyGod Cookie, you didn't. Tell me you didn't show up naked under a trench coat or something."

"That was my second choice." Cookie laughed.

"So what was option number one?"

"Lingerie and a sable." Cookie laughed, and she heard Carol join her.

"You kept your coat closed the whole time right?"

Cookie didn't respond.

"Cookie?"

"I was mad. So, I had to show him what he was missing." Cookie shrugged.

"In front of your kids! You probably scarred them for life, Cooks." Carol laughed.

"But it felt _sooo_ good. You should have seen Boo Boo Kitty's face!"

"I can only imagine." Cookie's smiled started to fade.

There was an awkward silence that Carol finally decided to fill.

"You need me to come stay with you?" Her voice softened.

"No, why would you do that?"

"Because you're hurting Cooks."

"I'm not hurting, I'm fine."

"Cookie."

"I'm fine Carol."

"You were a great liar to everyone else, but I know you Cookie. What do you need from me?"

That broke her.

"I just need you to tell me everything will be okay." She whispered, recalling the countless phone calls from prison between the two of them where she would say those exact words. Carol, aside from Jamal, was always there for her through thick and thin. She was her backbone, her lifeline.

"Everything will be okay, chocolate chip." Cookie smiled recognizing the old nickname Carol gave her when they were younger. "You're one of the strongest women I've ever met. I know you don't see it now, but you'll move on without Lucious, you know? It's going to be hard, but you will. You deserve to be happy, and Lucious isn't the one to do it for you."

"You're right." She sniffed.

"Of course I'm right." Cookie could practically hear Carols smile over the phone, Cookie was just about to respond with something smart when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on Carol." She made her way to the door, calling out. "Who is it?!"

"It's me." Cookie panicked, it was the last person she wanted to see tonight. She ran back to the room and got back on the phone.

"Lucious is here!"

"So!"

"So!?" The pounding was persistent.

"Don't you dare let him in and don't you dare sleep with him Cookie." Cookie already made her way to the bathroom, fixing her hair and drying her eyes.

"What if it's because he called off the engagement?" She ignored Carol's request completely.

"Or he saw you in your lingerie and wants a quick hit Cookie, don't be stupid."

"I'm not stupid and I wont have sex with him." Cookie lied, she was slowly sobering up from guzzling down the wine minutes ago and if Lucious so much thought about doing anything sexual with her she wouldn't deny him, for her own pleasure not his, that's what she told herself.

"Cookie."

"I gotta go Carol. Bye." Cookie rushed her off the phone, applying a little more lip-gloss and a spray of perfume.

She saw her phone light up with five separate messages from Carol.

 _DO. NOT. FUCK. LUCIOUS. COOKIE._

She cut the phone off and walked towards the door, opening it.

"About damn time wom-" Lucious stopped mid-sentence taking in Cookies appearance, she hadn't changed like he hopped she would, that was going to make this conversation a lot harder than it was already going to be.

"What do you want Lucious?" She had a hand on her hip and her lips pursed, clearly not amused.

He didn't answer her, at least not with words. His mouth crashed onto hers and Cookie felt herself being pushed against her end table, Lucious hands grabbing her hips and sitting her on it, throwing her purse and some mail on the floor. Not once did Cookie resist him, in fact she pulled him closer to her, tongues fighting for dominance as Cookie clawed at Lucious' suit jacket removing it from his shoulders and onto the floor.


End file.
